yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Masked
Chapter 5: Masked is the fifth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot Back at the Hirose Family Office, the family is taking care of Haruto and playing with him. Kiryu reveals that Kiyomi wants to talk to him alone tonight. This leaves Kiryu with plenty of time to explore the town and gather information. Head to the Railway and speak to Kiyomi. She reveals that she offered Haruka a job at her bar and cared for her until one day she came into the place with tears in her eyes. The next day she seemed to vanish completely from the town. Kiyomi believes that she might know who cold be Haruto's father, but is interrupted before she can tell Kiryu by Someya and his men. He lets Kiryu know that he is there to reform an alliance with the Yomei Alliance. He also reveals that he is being considered as the new successor from the Tojo Clan. There is a mysterious past with Kiyomi that isn't revealed at the current time. At the Hirose Family Office, Kiryu breaks the news to them about the return of Someya. They try to debate and figure out the past of Kiyomi, which immediately has Nagumo freaking out. Ino shows up and says that Kiyomi has been kidnapped. It is revealed that it was Someya and his men, Kiryu decides that he should go alone and see what is going on. The Hirose Family boss comes with masks. The group then plans on breaking into the hotel on the hill and saving Kiyomi. Make your way through the hotel looking for Someya. It is revealed that he is in the bathhouse. However, while there Nagumo makes the mistake of taking off his mask and revealing his identity. Kiryu also takes off his mask when he finds Someya. Instead of choosing to battle, Someya takes off and Kiryu needs to chase after him. Once cornered - Someya and Kiryu debate about the values and the new movement of the yakuza culture. Eventually, this leads to Kiryu battling Someya. After this battle, Koshimizu once again appears out of the suite. He finds a large dining scene with Kiyomi, Tsuneo Iwami, and Someya. Someya tells the members that Kiyomi is his ex-wife. Iwami recognizes that this is all a big misunderstanding, but also says that there has to be consequences for these actions. The last member at the table is Heizo Iwami, chairman of Iwami Shipbuilding. He is also known as Takeru Kurusu, when involved in yakuza activities. They decide to move their discussion to a new location. Out on a boat, Kurusu reveals that there is a request he has for Kiryu. They want Kiryu to witness the formation of the alliance between the Tojo Clan and the Yomei Alliance. Kiryu refuses out of respect for Daigo and the Tojo Clan. Kurusu begrudgingly accepts Kiryu's answer, letting him know that he doesn't want to waste any time. The patriarch of the Hirose Family wants to know how the raid went. Matsunaga lets him know that Nagumo ripped off his mask during the mission. Kiyomi is also at the family office and decides to talk to Kiryu about Haruka. She picks up with the conversation regarding Haruto's dad. She believes that there is a high likelihood that Tatsukawa might be the father. Tatsukawa is an ex-member of the Hirose Family, who left the family. Kiyomi overheard a conversation that he had outside of her bar saying that he needed to get rid of the baby. It is also revealed that Tatsukawa is apparently a host now in Kamurocho. Tasks *Gather info. *Rescue Kiyomi. *Chase Someya. *Defeat Someya. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Masked 1.jpg Masked 2.jpg Masked 21.jpg Masked 22.jpg Masked 23.jpg Masked 24.jpg Masked 25.jpg Masked 26.jpg Masked 27.jpg Masked 28.jpg Masked 29.jpg Masked 30.jpg Masked 31.jpg Masked 32.jpg Masked 33.jpg Masked 34.jpg Masked 3.jpg Masked 4.jpg Masked 5.jpg Masked 6.jpg Masked 7.jpg Masked 8.jpg Masked 9.jpg Masked 10.jpg Masked 11.jpg Masked 12.jpg Masked 13.jpg Masked 14.jpg Masked 15.jpg Masked 16.jpg Masked 17.jpg Masked 18.jpg Masked 19.jpg Masked 20.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters